hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Planet Puppy hurricane season
The 2019 Planet Puppy hurricane season is a current event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation, in which tropical cyclones form on Planet Puppy. The season runs throughout 2019, though most tropical cyclones typically develop between June and December. The first storm to form was Tropical Storm Aiden which formed on January 14, 2019. The Planet Puppy hurricane basin is strikingly similar (and identical) to the Atlantic Ocean basin on Planet Earth. The locations of the areas have names that are also similar to those on Earth. Current Storm Information MAY 12TH, 2019 TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK DOGLANTIC OCEAN ON PLANET PUPPY 11:00 AM EST For the Doglantic Ocean: 1. The HLMA and PHC are continuously monitoring Tropical Storm Kion as it impacts the East Coast of United Doglandia. 2. The HLMA and PHC are continuously monitoring Hurricane Liza as it poses a threat to the northeastern portion of United Doglandia. An area of low pressure consisting shower and thunderstorm activity is located between Central Doglandia and Collarbia. Environmental conditions are now conducive for tropical cyclone development and this system is expected to move northward and drop rain over areas such as Pupsas, Loudoggiana, and Floridog. * Formation chance through 48 hours...medium...near 60 percent. * Formation chance through 5 days...high...near 90 percent. ~ FORECASTER LUCAS Seasonal Forecasts On December 31, 2018, the Puppy Hurricane Center issued its prediction for the 2019 season. It called for 47-53 named storms, 26-31 hurricanes, and 17-21 major hurricanes. That same day, the Hurricane Lucas Meteorological Agency issued a prediction of 49-55 named storms, 29-34 hurricanes, and 16-20 major hurricanes. On April 10, 2019, the Puppy Hurricane Center issued its spring forecasts for the 2019 season and predicted a total much lower than their prediction in the winter. They predicted 45-51 named storms, 23-28 hurricanes, and 13-17 major hurricanes. On April 11, 2019, the Nclear Weather Monitoring Center issued its forecast for the season. They called for 48-51 named storms, 40-43 hurricanes, and 12-14 major hurricanes. April 26 saw the NCWMC issue its second forecast, slightly decreasing the amount of activity for the season. However this was only the case for the minimum storms, as Named storms was bumped to 52, Hurricanes were bumped to 45, and the majors were bumped to 17, with no minimum or maximum this time. Feel free to comment your predictions below and I will add them to the list. :) Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:950 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2019 till:31/08/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/01/2019 till:24/01/2019 color:TS text:"Aiden (TS)" from:22/01/2019 till:29/01/2019 color:C3 text:"Brooke (C3)" from:11/02/2019 till:17/02/2019 color:C1 text:"Cris (C1)" from:01/03/2019 till:09/03/2019 color:TS text:"Denise (TS)" from:11/03/2019 till:29/03/2019 color:C3 text:"Erik (C3)" from:23/03/2019 till:30/03/2019 color:C2 text:"Fern (C2)" from:04/04/2019 till:16/04/2019 color:C5 text:"Gerard (C5)" from:09/04/2019 till:19/04/2019 color:C2 text:"Hannah (C2)" from:13/04/2019 till:22/04/2019 color:C4 text:"Ivan (C4)" from:22/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 color:TS text:"Janette (TS)" from:04/05/2019 till:05/05/2019 color:TS text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:10/05/2019 till:12/05/2019 color:TS text:"Kion (TS) from:07/05/2019 till:12/05/2019 color:C4 text:"Liza (C4)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:28/02/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:31/03/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:30/04/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Aiden Hurricane Brooke Hurricane Cris Tropical Storm Denise Hurricane Erik Hurricane Fern Hurricane Gerard Hurricane Hannah Hurricane Ivan Tropical Storm Janette Tropical Storm Kion Hurricane Liza System Names Retired names, if any, will be announced by the Puppy Hurricane Center (PHC) in late 2019; though replacement names will be announced in 2020. Main List Auxiliary This is the first auxiliary list with names alternating with boy and girl names. All the girl names are the same with the exceptions of Jessica, Paige, and Tracy, which replaced Jean, Pam, and Tiffany. After the Auxiliary list is exhausted, Greek names are used. Hypothetically, after the Greek list is exhausted, it would use a Hebrew list. Retirement The 3rd Puppy Hurricane Committee is expected to last from December 27, 2019 - January 1, 2020. The Puppy Hurricane Center issued a date of December 27, 2019 to retire the names for this season and a date of January 1, 2020 to replace those names. So far, the names Brooke, Erik, Gerard, and'' Ivan'' have been requested for retirement by various countries on Planet Puppy. The PHC will OFFICIALLY retire names on December 27. REPLACE NAMES HERE. Seasonal Effects Category:Current hurricane seasons Category:Live Seasons